Perasaan yang Tak Tersampaikan
by AlfaKiki2208
Summary: Kisah tentang perasaan Haibara Ai kepada Kudo Shinichi yang tak tersampaikan. Akankah perasaannya dapat tersampaikan?


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

 _Tidak peduli sejauh apa aku mencoba, aku tidak akan bisa menggapaimu..._

 _Tidak peduli sejauh mana aku berlari, aku tidak akan bisa mendekati hatimu..._

 _Kau sudah memiliki seseorang, yang selalu ada disampingmu..._

 _Perasaan ini, tak bisa aku sampaikan kepadamu..._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Namaku Miyano Shiho, tapi sekarang menjadi Haibara Ai. Kenapa aku mengganti namaku? Itu karena tubuhku mengecil. Tubuhku mengecil karena obat yang ku buat, APTX 4869. Namun bukan hanya aku saja, ada seorang lagi yang mengalami nasib yang sama denganku.

Namanya Kudo Shinichi, tapi sekarang menjadi Edogawa Conan. Kudo-kun adalah seorang detektif SMU ternama. Dia itu pintar, berani, baik hati, dan tampan. Wajar saja dia mempunyai banyak fans karena kemampuannya menjadi detektif dan ketampanannya.

Meskipun dia telah menjadi Conan, dia tetap memiliki banyak fans, tapi rata-rata fansnya adalah anak SD yang berumur 7 tahun.

Banyak sekali orang-orang yang mengaguminya, termasuk aku. Aku mencintai Kudo-kun saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, orang-orang menyebutnya dengan cinta pada pandangan pertama. Setiap hari, aku selalu mencoba agar dia menyadari perasaanku, tapi itu tidak akan berhasil karena hanya ada satu wanita yang berada di hatinya, yaitu Mouri Ran. Mouri-san adalah teman masa kecilnya Kudo-kun sejak TK sampai SMU. Mouri-san adalah orang yang pemberani, baik hati, pintar, ahli dalam karate dan cantik. Wajar saja Kudo-kun jatuh cinta kepada Mouri-san. Mouri-san juga jatuh cinta kepada Kudo-kun, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka itu cocok, karena mereka sama-sama mengisi kekurangan satu sama lain.

Meskipun Kudo-kun sudah memiliki orang yang ia cintai, tapi aku tetap berusaha agar dia menyadari perasaanku kepadanya. Sampai akhirnya, aku menyadari bahwa aku hanya menghabiskan banyak waktu yang ku miliki hanya untuk membuatnya menyadari perasaanku yang tentunya tidak akan dia sadari.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Ai-chan, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau melamun?"

Aku tersontak dan menoleh ke belakang, kumelihat Yoshida-san yang memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok." jawabku.

"Oh, Ayumi pikir kau sedih karena Conan-kun pindah ke Amerika." perkataan Yoshida-san membuatku terkejut.

Apa yang ia katakan memang ada benarnya, tapi ada juga yang salah. Edogawa-kun tidak pindah ke Amerika, tapi dia telah kembali menjadi Kudo Shinichi. Ya, Black Organization atau disingkat BO telah musnah, data APTX pun sudah kudapatkan. Kemudian, aku membuat obat penawar APTX untuk Kudo-kun. Sebenarnya, aku tidak ingin membuat obat penawar APTX, karena jika aku membuatnya ... Kudo-kun akan menghilang dalam hidupku...

"Ayumi juga sedih karena Conan-kun pindah ke Amerika, tapi sekarang Ayumi sudah tidak bersedih lagi karena kata mama, tidak baik bersedih terlalu lama karena hanya akan membuatmu sakit hati."

Dia memang benar, semakin aku bersedih, hatiku semakin sakit. Sejak Edogawa-kun kembali ke tubuh aslinya, entah kenapa hatiku sakit. Sejak Kudo-kun kembali kepada Mouri-san, entah kenapa hatiku sakit sekali. Apakah ini yang namanya sakit hati? Apakah ini yang namanya cemburu? Mungkin saja...

"Tenang saja Haibara-san, meskipun Conan-kun sudah pindah, kami kan masih ada." ucap Tsuburaya-kun.

"Benar apa kata Mitsuhiko, meskipun Conan sudah tidak ada, tapi kau masih memiliki kami bertiga." ucap Kojima-kun setuju.

"Jadi jangan bersedih lagi ya, Ai-chan...," ujar Yoshida-san.

"Kalau kau bersedih terus, aku jadi ikutan sedih...," Tsuburaya-kun mencoba menghiburku.

"Tersenyumlah, Haibara!"

Aku terkejut dengan apa yang Kojima-kun ucapkan. Kata-katanya, seperti...,

"Tersenyumlah, Haibara!"

Seperti apa yang Kudo-kun bilang kepadaku tempo hari. Ah, rasanya aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tidak bisa karena ... aku tidak ingin membuat mereka bertiga ikut sedih...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Haduh ... sekarang sudah jam berapa ya? Aku harus cepat pulang."

Di malam hari yang sunyi, diterangi oleh sinar bulan, salju berjatuhan dari langit, aku berjalan menuju rumah. Tadi aku sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam, tapi karena ada suatu hal, aku pulangnya agak lama. Mungkin sekarang sudah jam 10 malam, karena jalanan sudah sepi.

Ketika aku hendak berbelok, aku mendengar sesuatu. Suara tersebut berasal dari sebuah taman yang terletak tak jauh dari tempatku berada. Sebuah suara yang sangat familiar bagiku, tapi suara siapa ya?

"Sial, kenapa dia lama sekali sih? Sudah jam 10 malam nih. Kalau aku tidak segera mengantarkannya pulang, Otchan akan marah kepadaku." Itu suara Kudo-kun!

Tiba-tiba, aku menjatuhkan belanjaanku dan kakiku berjalan ke arah Kudo-kun. Tanganku mencoba meraihnya, kakiku berlari dengan cepat. Mulutku terbuka seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kudo--"

Aku tidak menyelesaikan kalimatku karena, disaat yang bersamaan Mouri-san datang menghampiri Kudo-kun.

Oh ... bodohnya aku...,

Tidak peduli sejauh apa aku mencoba, aku tidak akan bisa menggapaimu...,

Tidak peduli sejauh mana aku berlari, aku tidak akan bisa mendekati hatimu...,

Kau sudah memiliki seseorang, yang selalu ada disampingmu...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aku berjalan menuju rumah. Ketika aku hendak masuk ke dalam, aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Haibara!"

"Kudo-kun?" Aku melihat Kudo-kun berlari kearahku. "Ada apa?" tanyaku dengan nada dingin.

"Kau ini ya, selalu dingin. Tadi aku melihatmu di dekat taman, kau sedang menatapku dengan tatapan kosong dan aku juga mendengar kau mencoba memanggilku. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, aku hanya ingin menyapamu."

"Benarkah? Terus, kenapa anak kecil sepertimu berkeliaran di luar? Ini sudah jam 10.30,"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku berkeliaran saat malam-malam? Kau bukan ibuku, jadi kau tidak berhak memerintahku, dan juga aku kan lebih tua satu tahun darimu."

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku akan sedih..."

Aku tersontak dengan ucapan Kudo-kun. Entah kenapa wajahku memerah.

"Kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu, aku akan sedih ... karena aku tidak punya teman untuk curhat..."

 **BOUGHT!**

Kutendang kaki Kudo-kun sekeras mungkin. Aku tidak bisa menjitak kepalanya karena aku tidak bisa menggapai kepalanya. Dia merasa kesakitan dan terjatuh.

"Ittai. Haibara memang tidak berubah ya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kudengar dari Ayumi, Genta dan Mitsuhiko, semenjak aku kembali menjadi Shinichi, kau selalu sedih. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau suka padaku ya?"

 **BLUSH!**

Wajahku langsung memerah karena ucapan Kudo-kun.

"EEEHHH?! Jadi benar kau menyukaiku?"

Aku menghindari mataku untuk bertatapan dengan Kudo-kun. Sembari mencoba menutupi wajah memerahku, aku berkata, "ka-kalau iya, bagaimana?"

Kudo-kun mendekatiku, dan mengusap rambutku. "Dasar kau ini. Jika kau memang menyukaiku atau mencintaiku, kau harus sampaikan perasaan itu kepadaku. Kalau kau pendam terus, nanti hatimu tidak akan merasa nyaman."

Kata-kata Kudo-kun membuatku menyadari sesuatu, bahwa semakin aku pendam, maka hatiku semakin sakit.

"Jadi, apa kau ingin mengakui bahwa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Kudo-kun.

"Tidak!" jawabku dengan tegas.

"Eh?" Kudo-kun terkejut.

"Perasaan ini, tak bisa aku sampaikan ... kepadamu...," ucapku lirih. "Karena ... karena, aku hanya akan membuatmu dan Mouri-san tidak nyaman. Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku ini hanya lah penghalang kebahagianmu dan Mouri-san...," tanpa ku sadari, air mata berjatuhan.

Kudo-kun tersenyum dan mengusap mataku agar air mataku tidak berjatuhan lagi. "Aku mengerti perasaanmu ... tapi aku tidak bisa selalu ada untukmu. Seandainya diriku bisa berpecah menjadi dua, diriku yang pertama akan mendampingi Ran dan diriku yang kedua ... akan mendampingimu dan akan selalu ada untukmu. Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada untukmu, meskipun aku tidak bisa mendampingimu untuk selamanya, setidaknya aku akan berada disisimu jika kau membutuhkanku..."

 _'Kudo-kun...'_

"Sudah dulu ya, aku mau masuk ke rumah dulu. Pasti sekarang sudah tengah malam. Jangan tidur malam-malam dan," Kudo-kun berhenti berbicara. Ia tersenyum dan betkata, "tetaplah tersenyum, Haibara!" Kemudian, Kudo-kun masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Aku terdiam sebentar ... sambil mengingat apa yang dikatakan oleh Kudo-kun.

 _"Tenang saja, aku akan selalu ada untukmu."_

Aku tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Menaruh belanjaan di kulkas, kemudian pergi ke kamar, mengganti pakaianku dengan piyama, kemudian tidur. Hari ini, aku mempelajari sesuatu bahwa ... jika kau mencintai seseorang tetapi orang tersebut mencintai orang lain, maka kau harus rela untuk meninggalkannya demi kebahagian orang tersebut, beserta pasangannya...

Aku juga mempelajari bahwa ... jika kita mencintai seseorang, tapi perasaan tersebut kita pendam terus menerus, hanya akan membuat hatimu sakit dan tidak nyaman. Jadi, kita harus langsung menyampaikan perasaan tersebut kepada orang yang kita cintai agar hati kita lega...

*FIN*


End file.
